The One
by Lady Saiyajin
Summary: Hundreds of years ago was a warrior of great power. No one knew him before he took his new name when he made history by becoming the first Super Saiya-jin. The name he was born with will be forever lost in the annals of time. The only name he’s ever
1. Chapter 1

The One

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Dragon Ball or any of it's series. This is just the meanderings of a woman's weird mind thinking up stories. Please don't sue, for I have no money and you would only get my kids.

Authors Notes: This is really way off my beaten path, I like to have a female as my main character but in this one it will be Vegeta. But don't worry, he'll have a strong female counter part later on. When I continue this it will be several years down the line. It will also mention the full moon, I figured it comes around once every 7 years. I just thought I would try something different. This is dedicated to Torasuki, my friend (she's also on ff.net so check her out) and Insane Dragon who even through everything is still talking to me (she knows what I mean and she's also on ff.net check her out too). Japanese translations are at the bottom of the page. And please read and review, it really does help.

**The One**

Hundreds, maybe thousands of years ago was a warrior of great power.No one knew him before he took his new name when he made history by becoming the first Super Saiya-jin.The name he was born with will be forever lost in the annals of time.The only name he's ever been known by was Vegeta.This is his story.The story of the first Saiya-jin no Ouja.

"I don't care how you do it but just do it!"A voice snarls out from the shadows. 

"But Vegeta-sama, we've never had just one ruler.The strongest warrior ruled each geographical area.They are not going to just walk up here and acknowledge you as their king." 

"I am the strongest warrior!"The voice growls out, stepping out of the shadows into the moon's light."Did I not prove it by defeating the off-worlders trying to take us for manual slave labor?I became the legendary Super Saiya-jin to defeat them.If that is not strength enough then I will battle all who oppose my rule.Do you challenge my rule too Hiryu?" 

Hiryu looks over the figure standing in front of him.Nothing in his appearance gives away to the knowledge of the awesome power harbored in his body.You couldn't pick him out a crowd of his fellow warriors.His black hair stood on end straight up from his head, even more unruly than a normal Saiya-jin, and he featured a prominent widows peak.His dark eyes looked around missing nothing.Muscles bunched and flexed as he moved, rippling beneath his clothes standing at a standard height for his species.Only when he turned Super Saiya-jin was his power revealed.His hair became as like gold, and his eyes were orbs of power.Glittering hard like the aqua color of the jousui crystals that could be found in the caves by the sea, treasured for their beauty and rarity by their women. 

"No Ouja-sama, I will not challenge you.You were my friend before you became my king.I will follow were ever you command.The others are in agreement.We saw you when you became the Super Saiya-jin and defeated our enemies; we knew nobody could stand up to your strength and power.After the battle, we all fell to our knees and swore our fealty to you and all your descendants.And we will uphold that oath to the very end or die trying." 

Vegeta release his breath and let the tension lose from his body."Hiyru, you are still my friend.I trust you above all others.Most wouldn't see me as leadership material due to my youth, but through your friendship and teachings, I have reached where I am today.I owe you a lot my friend."Vegeta walks up to Hiryu and pats him on the back; Hiryu stumbles forward from the impact."I guess I don't know my own strength.Ever since I became a Super Saiya-jin even my at rest strength has increased."Vegeta laughs."Enough of this talk tonight, lets indulge ourselves this night.Wine and women are on the menu.Tomorrow is early enough to run an empire and to issue challenges for anybody who wants to oppose me." 

"Yes Ouja-sama."Hiyru chuckles rubbing his shoulder.

"Well let's go then."Vegeta laughs again, throwing his arm over Hiryu's shoulder and they walk out of the room down to the large living area that doubles for the dining area.Chaos greets them as men, in various states of drunkenness lay about the room. Some on benches at the table, others huddled in circles, cries and cheers heard as they either win or lose at their gambling.Even a fight or two broke out but largely ignored.

Vegeta and Hiryu had to jump apart to avoid a body that came flying at them.The warrior, not even realizing he had just received a bruising punch to his jaw just stood up, shook his head and smiled."Excuse me Ouja-sama."With a nod from Vegeta, he stumbles off and throws himself back into the fight.A scream from the other end of the room caught Vegeta's attention.Turning his head he witnesses a big burly warrior holding a female by her tail, tears streaming down her face showed how much pain she was in.

"Come on, don't be stubborn a quick romp will do us both good."The big man breathes. 

"No!"She turns her head away, "Don't you ever wash out your mouth.I wouldn't lay with you if you were the last Saiya-jin on the planet." 

He blinks for a minute, taking that long to realize she insulted him, "Why you…" He lifts his hand, ready to strike her.A golden orb flies at him, then through him to explode against the wall behind him.The warrior looks down at where his chest used to be in disbelief, blood gurgles up from his mouth as he falls over to lie still on the ground.The room falls silent as all eyes turn to the man who threw the energy sphere.Vegeta's face look murderous as still held the hand out that threw it, the other clenched in a fist at his side, and tail bristled out behind him breathing heavily. 

"Do not take from one that can be freely given from another."Vegeta grits out.He looks to every warrior in the room."The women will have the right to refuse a warrior if she wishes.Is that understood?"At the nods and mumbled replies, Vegeta nods his head and relaxes."Good, now get the body out of here and let us continue to have fun.Tomorrow is going to be a hard day for our new empire."

"Yes, lets obey our king in this welcomed royal command!Have fun, be merry, breed some new sons to serve in our kings military."Hiryu calls out warily, unsure of the mood in the room.

Cheers rang out as the sound in the room swelled in volume.Hiryu relaxed and Vegeta sighed and sat down in a relatively quiet corner rubbing the tension in his brow.Sensing a presence of another near him, he lifts his head ready to tell Hiryu that everything was all right.To his surprise, it was the female he had rescued a few moments ago. 

With a small smile, she holds out a mug to him."Something to drink Ouja-sama?"At his nod, she hands him the cup."I would like to thank you Ouja-sama for saving me from Fuuja.I owe you a debt of gratitude.I know you have contenders for the throne and will keep my ears open to anything that may be of help.Most of the males tend to ignore females or even forget we're there.Even worse, don't think we can comprehend what they are discussing, but that is their downfall for we become privy to their secrets.I will always be at your service, just ask for Harataki, they will know who I am if you ever need me."With a small bow, she hurries off.

Bemused he just watches her go, absently taking a long swig from the mug she handed him.Hiryu walks up to Vegeta gesturing to the departing back of the girl.

"Who was that Ouja-sama?"Hiryu asks.

"OkamainakuHiryu, you can call by my name when we are alone.The girl was of no consequence, just thanked me for saving her."

"You have a soft heart Vegeta-sama."Hiryu comments.

"Only when it comes to our women.Have you forgotten Hiyru?I was a product of rape, I don't even know who my otousan is.I saw my mother and her family suffer for having a shoshi around, even though it's a common enough occurrence in our land.It's largely ignored because of the shortage of women.We have no idea why there are ten times more males born than females.You think our women would be cherished due to their lack of numbers but when the full moon comes out we all become mindless creatures and rut at will not caring if we hurt or even kill the women we couple with."

"Children born who were conceived during the Mangetsu Festival are not considered shoshi."Hiryu says softly, knowing this was a touchy subject for his Ouja.

"But that is the thing Hiryu, I wasn't conceived during the Mangetsu Festival.We just use the festival as a reason, because we can't control ourselves.The women's cycle matches the moons so when the full moon comes out they are at their most fertile.Moreover, the men can't control themselves around a female in heat; it's just a glorified excuse for raping.However, this is one thing I can be thankful for my youth in.The last time the full moon was out I was not mature enough to participate in the festival.But now," Vegeta looks down into his mug, "another full moon will be here soon enough.I only have months to prepare myself for it."

"Ouja-sama, that is something you can not change in us, it is nature ensuring the species continues.You cannot do anything to avoid it."

"Maybe not, but I can try to control it.We finally got tentative control in our oozaru forms why not during the Mangetsu?"Vegeta mumbles.

"The infamous warriors control?Vegeta-sama we always brag about it but we know it's not there.That's just something we say to the women."Hiyru laughs.

A slight blush appears on Vegeta's cheeks, he mumbles again and raises the mug to his lips draining the last drop, not answering Hiyru.Hiyru laughs again and drags Vegeta out of his chair out to the festivities.

"Come Ouja-sama, the years ahead will be long and hard.Enjoy tonight like no other!When will be the last time you get to relax as a warrior before you take on the duties of a Ouja?"

Vegeta wonders the same thing. 

Jousui- clean water  
Mangetsu - full moon  
Shoshi- Illegitimate child, bastard  
Fuuja- common cold  
Hiryu-Hiryuu- flying dragon  
Okamainaku- please don't fuss over me  
Harataki-Haratake- common mushroom  
Saiya-jin no Ouja- King of Saiya-jin

[http://www.shinyuu.com/sekai][1]

   [1]: http://www.shinyuu.com/sekai



	2. Chapter 2

The One Chapter 2

Thanks to Torasuki for beta'ing. This is to my onna's Tora, Lina, EOC & KamiSami!

**The One**

Almost fourteen years later…

"Ouja-sama, I don't understand! Why do you insist on these," Hiryu's nose wrinkles in disgust, "meditative retreats during the Mangetsu Festivals? It's a celebration of life for our people."

"You're getting old Hiryu. You would think that after all these years you would understand me. You must be losing your memory if you forgot my reasons." Vegeta snorts.

"You are also getting old Ouja-sama, Vegeta please, you need an heir. The council is getting worried. They respect your strength and expect any sons you have to also have the same strength. The woman are fighting over who will give you your first son, they all want to give birth to a Super Saiya-jin child."

Vegeta snorts and turns away from Hiyru, silent for a moment. "I don't care what the council says, I'll choose if and when I take a mate. I won't let hormones decide."

"But Vegeta-sama…" Hiyru entreats.

"ENOUGH!" Vegeta roars. "This conversation is at an end. I will depart immediately and will be back in four days. Enjoy the festival." He turns, leaving Hiyru to stare at his departing back.

"The council is not going to like this." Hiyru mumbles walking off to the council chambers, which consist of seven council members (who were once the regional chieftains before Vegeta declared himself king). In a rare, smart move for a Saiya-jin, Vegeta knew that the Saiya-jin living in the areas that had chieftains already would not just submit to his rule, so he offered them positions on his council that would still give them a semblance of power. However, he stressed that the position was not hereditary.

Hiryu enters the council chambers with great reluctance and faces the seven Saiya-jin males that are sitting there. Almost past their prime, they sit at a large wooden table that bears many scars and marks on it, reminiscing of past battles.

The largest of the men look up and call out in a booming voice. "Hiryu! Old man! Come sit with us and join in our tales. I'm sure you have many since you fought with Vegeta from the beginning."

Hiryu snorts at being called an old man. "Jouza, who you calling an old man? You are more than two decades older than me."

Jouza's laughter booms out across the room, the other six chieftains join in. Abruptly Jouza stops his laughing and glares down at Hiryu. "I take it your talk with the Ouja-sama didn't go as planned?"

"Well, I told him your position and wishes, and um, he didn't really outright say no." Hiryu scrambles to tell him.

Jouza pulls Hiryu into a bear hug in his side and turns to his peers. "It seems we have to take matters in our own hands. Vegeta-sama needs an heir and it's been fourteen years since he took the throne. We cannot entrust it in his own hands to provide. We can forgo the life mate but he needs an heir." The others nod in agreement.

"What?" Hiryu looks at them confused, "What do you mean?"

"Has the selection been made Gu?" Jouza asks a tall, thin, balding Saiya-jin whose nose has seen the end of many fists.

Gu stands up and nods. "Yes Jouza, she comes for a good background of very fertile females who give birth easily. There is usually only one female born in a broad of males."

Jouza snorts, "She better not birth any females, at least not the first few." He pauses, and then continues. " Very well, set things into motion. By the next full moon we shall be knee deep in heirs!" Jouza raises his mug, amber liquid sloshing over the sides, "Kanpai!" The others echo his toast and chug down their drinks.

"Jouza, how are you going to find Vegeta-sama?" Hiyru asks.

Jouza waves a hand dismissivily. "We've always known where he went but respected his decision to be left alone."

"That one is a loner he is." A voice calls out; the others nod their head in agreement.

Another male says, "Ain't anything wrong with a mate, especially on a cold night if you know what I mean." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yea! And we're not talking about body heat here, though a lot gets generated." Gu says.

"Gu you wouldn't know anything about that. You wouldn't know a female from a male if a female didn't have breasts." Red starts to seep up Gu's neck and up to his face. The other males laugh at him.

"Shut up Nomi! I'll have you know I have six boys and three girls. While all you've managed to produce are girls!"

"Females do have some small worth. They are good for family allegiances and wealth. Just sell them to the highest bidders." Nomi retorts. "At least I can have more brats, you're last mission left you, how shall I say this, unable to perform. It's surprising that your mate stays with you and not out looking for another strong male." His chest puffs out. "I'll take her! She's a nice piece of fluff."

"Why you baka!" Gu growls and jumps over the table tackling Nomi, fists and feet flying as Gu beats on Nomi. Nomi, being no slouch himself returns fist for fist, holding his own. The men save their mugs of alcohol and cheer the two on, kicking at them if they roll to close.

Unseen by the others Jouza nods to a guard, indicating to proceed with the plan. The guard bows and departs to carry out his lords orders.

Vegeta flies in with a beast flung over his shoulder. The weight and size of it doesn't even bother him as he lands on the ledge of the cliff and surveys his surroundings. He has chosen this place for its uninhabitability in an already uninhabitable land. He stands several hundred feet above the surface, rocky outcrops as far as the eye can see. The ledge he stands on is several feet in diameter, before entering one of the many hundred caves that riddle this cliff.

Glancing up at the sky he moves quickly, already sensing the approaching moon. He drags the huge beast in the tunnel that lasts approximately a mile into the main cave, piling it with several others, and nodding in satisfaction that it will last him the three days he will be in the cave. Turning around he raises a hand and releases a small blast of golden ki down the tunnel, causing the entrance to collapse half way down the tunnel. Breathing heavily, (thinking he closed himself out from the rest of the world just in time), he turns around sharply at a quiet gasp. He looks around the cave to see what shadow the person who released that sound could hide; he scans the small ledges that hang several feet from the floor of the cave. A sound is heard in the far corner of the cave in the pile of furs he had thrown down for his bedding. Walking over to it, he throws off the top fur to expose a body huddled underneath.

"Please don't hurt me ouja-sama!" A young girl cries out.

"What are you doing here?" He growls, his nostrils flare as catches her scent.

She looks up shyly through her unruly locks and stands up, her dress, which was ill fitting in the first place, slides down her shoulder to catch right above her breasts. She smiles where she hears his breathing increase; she knows it's hard for a male to resist a female in heat. That was one of the reasons why the council choose her, she's the only female out a family of males. She is still young, and the most important thing that is the key, being in heat at the right time.

A male cannot resist the pheromones the female gives off, and as much as the Saiya-jin no Ouja will try, he cannot resist her no matter how much control he claims to have. She walks up to him and quickly hides a smirk as he stumbles back away from her. She continues to walk up to him until she has him backed into a wall. She raises a hand and places it on his chest.

"Your heart is beating so quickly ouja-sama, why is that? Am I doing something that…offends you?" She asks.

"Iie, it's just that," Vegeta trails off, and as she closes her eyes and leans in inhaling his scent, he shudders in excitement.

"Just that what?" She rubs up against him.

"Nothing important." He growls in defeat, grabbing the front of her dress and ripping down, tearing the dress off her. She stands there naked; small, but full breasts move rapidly with each breath as her own excitement increases, her nipples hard and pert from the cooling air. Her tail lashes behind her in a fanning motion as it instinctively spreads her pheromones around them.

He grabs her, brings her close to him, and closes his eyes as he breathes deeply to take in her scent. Growling, he leans in and nuzzles his way across her chin to her ear. "Who sent you?" He asks, and then gives a sharp nip to her earlobe.

"Does it matter?" She hisses at the sensation of his sharp canines, roaming her hands over his shoulder. "I'm here now." She pulls his shirt off and purrs in appreciation at his broad chest and washboard abs. Lightly, she runs her fingers over his rippling muscles and chuckles when he sucks them in with a gasp.

He leans back and gives her a feral grin, "Yes, you are." Leaning down he places his mouth over her right breast, suckling hard as his right hand kneads her left breast. She throws her head back moaning, and running her right hand down his back, she traces his spine down to the base of his tale. Grasping it gently, she strokes down its length, enjoying the shivers of the hard body against hers. With a soft growl, he swings her up in his arms and lays her down on the furs she was hiding under. With impatient hands, he hurriedly pushes off his suddenly constraining clothes, batting away small female hands even though he knows in the back of his mind that they will help him.

Giggles, and then moans of pleasure drift up from the furs, the occupants never seeing the other set of eyes glaring down at them from a ledge up above.

9.13.01


End file.
